Love sees things differently
by Yumie-11
Summary: Aya is being pulled between Katase and Rei. but who will she choose in the end when she knows their feelings for her? the one who's there for her no matter what, or the one whom she loved before but reponded to it too late?
1. Accepting over realization

Author's note: I'm very upset of what happened. Guess what? All my fan fictions have been deleted accidentally! Gosh that malicious brother of mine, I hate him but not so much. By the way, this is my first post here so I do hope you read and give some reviews ... Please!

Yumie11

**Chapter 1 "Accepting over realization"**

Aya, Miyu and of course Ran together with Yuuya and Rei went to a summer vacation rest house. As always ran has summer classes but Aya and Miyu were there to help so she finished all the assignments given and now enjoying the blast of the sun...

"Hey, Ran watch out for that wave!" Yuuya nervously advises the unbelievable off guard Ran heading towards the coming wave.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Yuuya." Rei countered smirking slightly.

Miyu had finished grilling the barbecues and other enticing delicacies for the gang.

"C'mon guys the food is ready, I'm sure no one wants to be left hungry!" Miyu teasingly said. Went in to get some drink.

While Aya on the other hand is sitting in a mounted surface is busy watching the sun slowly setting in the horizon

"Why is it that he's always cold to me? Have I done something wrong? I cannot remember doing anything that can hurt his feelings! Otohata, Rei what do you want me to do in order for you to love me just the way that I love you..." Aya thought, hugging her knees close to her chest and burying her head on it.

Time passed as she watched the light betray her, with darkness starting to enveloped the sea...

Rei started to worry without showing it since he was used in concealing his great anxiety towards her—the girl that he never showed any affections to but...

"Yuuya." He said, tapping his shoulder "I'm going to get some stuff. Don't worry, carry on without me." Rei abruptly walked away from him thinking of what to do. For whom? He asked to himself. But he cannot help not to look for her...his mind kept searching, finding and seeking her face, her voice and most of all her sweet personality.

Yuuya was very confused and curious of his friend's unnatural behavior. Although worried, He still continued everything that he had left and went back to the resthouse where Ran and the others were staying.

"I think I'm too tired. I'd better take a nap!" Ran yawned.

Then she dropped off to dreamland, head slightly falling.

"What are you..." Miyu's question was cut when she saw Ran sleeping peacefully.

"What a life! Thank god you're now sleeping." Then she glanced at the buffet table, Hmm... All the food has been eaten by her ? Oh yeah, She's so foodie!" Miyu gasped but as she was proceeding to her room, she remembers something...

"Yikes! I forgot Aya, where is she! We've been having fun here but we never realized that she is missing!" Miyu surprisingly panicked and went to take a look at every place in the house.

Yuuya entered the room in a rush...

"Ran!Ran, I have brought you something! C'mon." Yuuya grins happily ignoring the path he's taking on and accidentally bumps Miyu.

"Ouch. What the heck ! Can you please be careful!" Miyu said, touching her aching arm is slowly standing up. She was unaware of the person that bumped her so she decided to see his face. "Yuu...Yuuya?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry... I'm hoping to see Ran but..." Yuuya blubbered trying to explain everything.

"It's alright but please help me1 let's find Aya she's----She's missing!" Miyu proclaimed.

"What? Damn it, Are you serious?" Yuuya exclaimed not believing of what she had said then he started to recall whatever happened the whole day.

"Oh man! She's not with us even during this afternoon! We have to rush and find her NOW!" Yuuya exclaimed heading for the door.

They ran as fast as they could and searched in everyplace possible but they couldn't see any trace of her...

-----------Aya-----------

I'm still right here in this place near the shore and hoping that no one could ever find me. I kept myself wondering and being contented although the darkness almost fills the whole surrounding! What would I do? I have no choice; I'd better let myself be covered with pain waiting here rather than letting myself to cry hard upon them...

Maybe I'm now hopeless thinking over thousands of questions that I cannot answer!

I'm starting to learn my lessons in life that loving someone is not always having a happy ending sometimes a sad one yet I'm still thankful that I had experienced even just falling in love.

I close my eyes wishing that as I once open it I could see Rei standing here in front of me...But that couldn't really happen maybe in my dreams but not in reality! I have to accept it he doesn't like me! I have to control my emotions but I couldn't and I just find my tears pouring from my swollen eyes.

I tried my best to forget everything related to him but I still couldn't... Why? I'm asking myself again! I heard someone kept telling me that I had loved him so much.

What am I supposed to do? If I can't control and hide what I feel for him right now!

Aya let her tears pour continuously from her eyes and allows her mind to search and dream all about him

End of Chapter 1


	2. A mistake of controlling my emotions

Author's note: I love Aya/Rei stories... but what if another character enters their romantic...cold relationship? Just see it in this chapter!

Yumie11

Chapter 2 "A mistake of controlling my emotions"

The wind blows harder and darkness covered the surroundings where Aya is reminiscing all of her memories about Rei. As the wind comes and grows stronger the more feelings and longings she feels towards him, and because she was at the shore the air was brisk and that made her tremble, hugging herself...

As she was at the middle of her thoughts, a tall good-looking young man was approaching. He has a hair that resembles to Rei and an aura as stiff as him.

"R-ï¾Rei, is that you?" is it happiness? Or it might be annoyance? She asked herself. Aya froze as the man came closer but as the figure became clearer...

"Kaï¾Katase? Why are you here?" She looks directly to the ground as if she was finding something. She doesn't want him to see her crying. She keeps on facing different directions, hiding her emotions for him to not see.

"Me? I'm having a vacation here and I just dropped by..." Katase replied.

"I'm sorry but I thought you'reï¾" Aya sighed, still not letting him see her expression.

"Oto—Otohata, Rei? Is it he again? Why does he always make you cry!" Katase calmly yet irritatedly asked. Holds her chin moving it upward in a way that he sees her fully. He tried to gaze at her but he can recognize only pain and sorrow...

He was amused by her simple yet elegant appearance. He cannot think of any reason on how Rei could dump and ignore this heavenly maiden, now crying in front of him.

"You can share your problems with me, I promise! And I will never make you cry... look at yourself, you're everything there's no need to... I can be your boyfriend, I you want to..." Katase suggested, trying to make her smile but lowered his voice upon saying his last words.

"Thank you... I don't know how can I repay you for all of this."

"If you only knew that I'm doing this for you and not to anyone else." He thought.

Crying heavily, she hugged him tight without any hesitation and said, "I can't forget him! Why! He's been dense and arrogant but why is it I still loving him! I cannot take it any longer..." Aya weeps on his broad chest while Katase is comforting and doing his best to make her take everything at an easy pace.

"It's a big mistake for him, I'm sure he'll be sorry that he disregarded you so stop crying, ok.?" He whispered just enough for her to hear, then suddenly kissed her on the cheeks. "Don't worry, everything will be alright..." ne mumbled, wiping her tears.

"What the heck is happening to her? Where is she? Why didn't she even tell me? Aya... you're always such a burden!" Rei blubbered though it eats him up inside.

Until, finally he saw a long blue-black shiny haired lady crying her heart out on a young man's masculine shoulder.

"Huh? Is that Aya? Nah... she can't be with someone other than us." Rei told himself.

But as he was walking away the young lady showed her face unknowingly, she folds her legs to her chest as she embraced them with her arms while the young man brushed her hair slightly.

"A—Aya?" he wanted to think that this was only a dream or better yet, a nightmare. Rei felt a spark of irritation suddenly he hit him in the chest. He couldn't understand why, but just the mere sight of Aya and another man being together would trigger his jealousy, wanting to shout her name so that she will realize that he is now there. But because he has a high ego that kept him from expressing his self, he just walked away as if he saw nothing.

"And so what? I don't care! Who do you think you are? You're only one out of a million of girls, turning crazy over me." Rei thought yet it hurts him so much.

He began colder than before and conceited as usual. He met Yuuya and Miyu but he just passed them without even a single glanced to his friends. He quickly passed them in long strides with his hands in his pocket and with eyebrows creasing.

Yuuya saw his bestfriend and whipped back to face him but he was so fast that he needed to call out. "Rei! Have you seen Aya? We've searched almost everywhere but until now we can't see her!"

"No...not really, but if I were you, I would not waste my time with nonsense things!" Rei said with obvious contempt, turning his back at them.

"How dare you to say that! Why don't you give even a little concern for her!" Ran interrupted.

"Ran! So you're awake!" Yuuya asked in amusement.

"Otohata, Rei-san, you have no reason to say that to our friend! And if you hurt her again, I'll be the one to teach you your lesson!" Ran grabbed his collar with her right hand while cursing him by his pointed finger on her left hand.

"I think she's alright and th—they are enjoying it so you'll only disturb their SWET conversation! I'm sure your friend wouldn't like this." Rei uttered, acting stubborn.

"What are you talking about Aya is with someone? Well, if your kidding please stop it right now coz you're not funny!" Miyu said that with great irritation making herself crossed her arms along to her chest as she stared at him angrily.

"Darn...then if you're not convinced see it for yourself!" Rei snapped, although he seemed to dislike the idea at all.

And then they went... , trying to discover whether Rei was right or not but to their astonishment...

"A—Aya? What are you doing there?" She then looked over to her friend's companion. Something clicked inside her. "Wait a minute, that's Katase! He's the one who volunteered to help us in our cultural day!" Miyu announced in bewilderment.

"What! So do you mean he's courting her?" Ran sternly asked and shouts to Aya. "Aya! Aya! A—Aya!"

"Huh? Ran!" she gazed at each of one of them but shyness aroused when she noticed Rei staring blankly at her. No, actually it's at ...them? Aya couldn't show her eyes to them because until now it is swelling from her previous 'crying session'.

"So how are you doing out there! You made us all worried and then you're having fun there with that..." Ran paused for a while, tolerating her friend and points toward Katase. "Person, or perhaps... your SUITOR! Ran grins.

"No Ran, you're wrong. He's not my suitor! He is only my... friend, he just wanted to..." Aya said trying to clear out she cannot tell them that she was there crying because of Rei

"Hah! So that's the reason why he's embracing you earlier! Don't fool us, you're none other than a FLIRT!" Rei said. He loses his nerves and forgets to control his anger... jealousy?

And so he retorts...

Everyone was surprised of what he had said, indeed he himself was shocked on how he called her that way...

Aya cries deeply... "I'm such a stupid to love you that much! I accept and understand everything eventhough you're very stubborn, arrogant and most of all colder than an ice, but this time I won't be an idiot to take what you'd said. If you certainly don't like me then fine! I will not bother you or show up to you anymore!" she runs away from them, head bowed, barefooted and hoping that she could vanish out of their sight completely.

"Aya wait! Don't leave us, please... Aya!" Ran and the others called out loudly except for one... Rei who was so stunned and left immediately.

------Aya------

I'm running as fast as I could keep pondering in my mind that I have to forget him. I need to teach myself to be an independent! A person that could live even without the help of others or guidance from my so-called friends.

"I hate him!" I'm forcing myself... again? To do what? To try everything although I know I can't I feel the wind blows stronger, making the trees around me to sway but just as it do I quite sense that sensuous of weaknesses passing through my spine. I'm afraid trembling from fear; I'm scared but I cannot go back!

-------Rei------

I saw her crying running away from me but I didn't tried to follow her! I'm nervous that she might push me back... I know it was my fault but what should I do? I can't hide it. I hope I could bring back time in order for me to say sorry and regret all the things that I had spoken out! Now I believed that I should be careful to the words that are coming out of my mouth! I want to leave as soon as possible... maybe tomorrow I'll be leaving...

End of Chapter 2

to be continued...


	3. You can't go back

Author's note: Drama ne? Now see this one, I'm trying harder in writing every chapter. This might make your world topsy turvy! Thank you... so please read! And give some reviews!

Yumie11

Chapter 3 "You can't go back"

The next day everyone was tired because they couldn't sleep the whole night, thinking of every piece of it that they can quite remember. Rei was even not showing up, that very night he had actually gathered all of his things and left at the break of dawn...

That situation affected their whole life. It changed something, almost... everything. They couldn't do what they used to do and they feel their life was so incomplete...

Aya is a part of their lives although she's a dependent person and a lot of them thought that she's frail, she can still be somewhat determined and strong-willed in all the things that she does.

Meanwhile Ran uncovers a plan...

"I've got it, I know now. What if we call Katase and let him explain the whole story?" Ran suggested but uncertain in a way that she might hurt someone.

Miyu and Yuuya nodded, slightly feeling upset.

"C'mon, cheer up! We have lots of things to do. We'll find her no matter where

she is!" Ran stood up properly and began tapping their back.

"Ouch, okay Fine!" Yuuya jerking her hands away. "I'm ... umm...worried for my bestfriend."

"Yah right, so please don't hit my back! Well, I'm also worried about him." Miyu blubbered.

"You have a point but it is the only way for us to know the truth." Ran gave a heavy sigh.

"But do you know either Katase's number or address?" Miyu complained, starting fixing her stuff to be ready.

"Of course I know, I just forgot where I placed it. By the way, Yuuya can you do me a favor? Call Rei too because we have to be complete!" Ran pulled his arm. "Please!"

"Oh... sure!" Yuuya agreed to her, now holding his cellphone and started dialing...

Answer now... Please! He thought. "I'm sorry Ran, but his phone is off and his landline is busy. I think his out of his mind now!"

"What? Then we have to leave and go to his house instantly... Let's just imagine that we're gonna be his visitor!" Ran raised an eyebrow and took her bag.

"I'm such a mess. I didn't ever give her a chance to explain!" Rei slapped his hand over his face, not conscious of the continuously ringing phone.

"How unmindful of me to call her a flirt! I just don't want to see her with another... guy! " Rei told himself But why? Am I jealous? Why do my heart beats faster when I recall that night? I feel very tame and reckless! I want to bang my head on the wall... what am I gonna do!

"I hate myself... I hate my attitude! Why do I need to be childish and have this very high pride!" he lifted up his head. "A—Aya... I like you! And I want you back..." He sobbed "I'm so sorry..."

Rei pounded his fists on the floor...

"I had only realized that... I have also feelings for you!" He tried harder to hold and control all of his emotions but he can't... " I can't ... Aya..."

Ran, Miyu and Yuuya were at last back to their hometown, Shibuya...

"Miyu, C'mon well ask Katase's number as well as his address and I set a time for us to talk about it tomorrow... I mean everything!" Ran quickly held Miyu's hand and pulled her as she paced off.

"Yuuya! Don't forget to bring your bestfriend at the meeting! I'm looking forward for that!" Ran shouted.

Yuuya scratched his head. "Well, Uh... Yes!"

"Yahoo! This maybe his house... Katase? Hello there!" Ran waves her hand. "We just want to talk to you!"

"Please... Katase it is very important!" Miyu pleading.

"I have more matters to do but because you're Aya's friend, I agree.'" Katase answered. "What time do you want us to meet?"

"Good question! How about 10:00 in the morning... Nah, too late... Umm 8:00, okay? See Yah. Don't be late!" Ran happily replied.

"But— "

Ran and Miyu proceeded and started walking away while Yuuya on the other hand is having a hard time convincing his friend...

"Rei— Are you alright? Umm... Uh... there will be a meeting tomorrow morning," Yuuya sweat dropped.

"What are you doing here! Get out now! And don't expect me to attend that useless meeting!" Rei blurted out.

"Fine, Don't be troubled. I'll be leaving. It's— 8:00 in the morning, ok?" the idea just comes out of his mind. Actually, he doesn't know the time for it to be held. Yuuya choked back.

Ran remembers that she forgot to tell Yuuya the exact time. She is rushing to contact him now but his phone is busy...

"Baka! Answer now!" Ran redials his number over and over again until finally he answered.

"Hello?"

"Yuuya, this is Ran. I'm sorry I forgot to—."

"Huh? Calm down I cannot understand you!"

"It's 8:00 in the morning, got it!"

"Yup, thank God that's the same with—."

What I had said. He thought.

The next morning at the cafeteria as always...

"Rei is not here yet? But it is past 9:00 already" Ran impatiently muttered.

"Why are we waiting for him?" We don't need him and one more thing I don't want to see his face Katase thought, sipping the last amount of juice.

"Because we want everything to be cleared." Miyu answered.

"Great then, let's waste our time for him." Katase shook his head. " Alright."

After 30 minutes of waiting...

Yuuya was bored so he put a hand under his chin as he rested his elbow on the other hand but suddenly... "REI! I thought you're not be coming."

Rei smirked as he saw Katase. "So that bastard is also here!"

"Stop it Rei, he's here to clear the matter!" Miyu sighed. "So now have a seat!"

Katase begins to narrate the whole story but at the middle of their discussion...

"I'm not interested! I don't want to hear anything because that was all a lie... Are you believing in that bastard?" Rei coldly said and steps away.

"Why? Are you afraid to face your mistakes? Or maybe because it was all your fault!" Katase stood up and widened his eyes.

"Don't tell me that as if you know everything! You don't know me and you don't know what's going on with us!" Rei sternly said with eyes filled with hatred, he pulled Katase away and punched him. "Stop entering our life and don't you ever try to interfere again!"

Katase can't take the latter lightly so he punched him back on the face and shook him badly with rage. "I love her! And I won't let her be back to you! Can you tell that to her directly? I won't and will never make her cry! Not like you who are always being stubborn and dense to her! Why are you now raging with anger? Did you finally make up your mind to know that your biggest mistake is losing that girl?

... That girl named Aya!"

Rei felt so down. He was so shocked that Katase was right, he never told her that he loved her or even told her that he liked her. Rei turned around and went to leave but...

"Do you like her?" Ran asked, "then if you like her why didn't you tell her before? I'm very disappointed with you. I thought you're—"

Rei looked back and said, "I can't understand myself! I don't know if I like her or not... I just want her to be always here beside me and I'm vexed and irritated when she's with someone... than me. This is the only thing I'm sure about, I... I miss her so much!"

After that Rei went away and left them again with great silence...

End of Chapter 3

to be continued...


End file.
